Spell Syncing
Spell Syncing (aka Group Spellcasting) is an ability of Sorcerers to group cast certain high level spells for rapid spellcasting. Overview Spell Synching occurs when two or more Sorcerers in a party have the same syncable spell equipped. When Spell sync is possible a faint circular ring will appear around the caster, with the color indicating the Elemental attribute of the spell they are casting. If any other sorcerer then attempts to cast the same spell combined spell casting will be sped up, and the joining caster will have their spell invocation progress bar immediately filled to the highest progress level of any sorcerer currently syncing. For synching to occur the spellcasters should have identical or similar spells in their battle orders. Suitable Spells Certain Sorcerer spells have the ability to be cast in unison for both speed and power boosts. This bonus is limited to: *Bolide, High Bolide, Grand Bolide *Fulmination, High Fulmination, Grand Fulmination *Gicel, High Gicel, Grand Gicel *Seism, High Seism, Grand Seism *Maelstrom, High Maelstrom Pawn Chatter :"I'll combine my magick with yours!" :"I'll mirror your spell" Notes *The specific Pawn Inclination of Utilitarian/Challenger/Mitigator is the best choice for group spell casting. **Pawns with this inclination and matching spells will cast in unison spell after spell after spell with flawless precision. This is not quite spell synching, instead, it is unison casting, e.g., multiple pawns cast the same spell at the same time from the start of incantation to the release of the spell. ** Scathers do not reliably unison cast. *Joining a group spellcasting with the spell charged to or beyond the first level spell allows immediate casting at that level. **Using this property, it is possible for the Arisen to join and release more than one incant of a spell while a Sorcerer pawn is locked into casting the Grand version of the same spell. This is particularly useful for Bolide—barraging the field with rapid-fire Bolides while a pawn is casting Grand Bolide is a very effective multiple-sorcerer strategy. *Spell synching is effective at preventing or limiting spell interruption. If a pawn or Arisen is interrupted when casting a spell they can resume the spell without any delay in progress long as one of the party retained a hold on that spell. *Pawns with different tiers of the same spell will spell-sync. However, for simultaneous release and multiple simultaneous spell impact(s) on the battlefield, all members of the party should have the same level spells. In the case of third tier spells check pawns for the relevant Sorcerer's Band at the time of hire, or simply remove third-tier spell rings. *A spell fully charged to the maximum level ceases to be usable for spell synching. *Delays between the release of different casters involved in spell synching can be useful in battle - for example if a sorcerer with a Wyrmking's Ring finishes casting Bolide first and the spell successfully knocks down a foe, a later caster's spells will do more damage to the knocked down creature. *Four Sorcerers casting the same spell can be fearsome indeed . *Mage spells do not synch. While it is possible for Mages and Sorcerers to cast Frigor or High Frigor or Brontide or High Brontide simultaneously, this is merely coincidence. Gallery synching.jpg|Three High Fulminations. 3maelstroms.jpg|The only thing more destructive than three High Maelstroms is FOUR High Maelstroms. The funnel clouds circle each other perfectly... Category:Concepts Category:Damage Category:Spells